Deseo
by LadyGual
Summary: Mai cuenta con 24 años, un pasado con Naru que desea olvidar y un presente tranquilo... hasta que una noche todo cambia. La sombra de un asesino la acecha. A su vez, Bou-san aparece en su vida después de muchos años sin verle. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre estos dos? ¿Mai Logrará sobrevivir? *Contiene escenas de sexo* BouxMai
1. Capítulo 1 Caminos Sangrientos

Mai cuenta con 24 años, un trabajo agradable y un bonito apartamento donde sus dos gatos la acompañan. Pero más lejos de eso, nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando una noche se toma unas copas de más y descubre algo horrible? ¿Qué pasa cuando un día se cruza con Bou—san?

* * *

Espero que os guste. Decidí hacer un MaixBou porque no he visto de ellos en la categoría M en español. Por lo tanto, ¡aquí lo dejo! Este fanfic constará de dos o tres capítulos ^-^

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Caminos sangrientos.**

Suspiro, agotada pero feliz. Estiro mis brazos hacia atrás a la par que miro el reloj colgado de la pared. Son más de las ocho de la tarde y sigo en mi despacho. Hoy ha sido un día provechoso aunque también triste. Hoy hace cinco años que dejé de trabajar y ver a Naru. El tiempo pasa volando, y mi ilusión se ha desvanecido con él. Después de todos los casos que resolvimos, del compañerismo que nos cernía a los seis expertos, de aquellas noches en vela, de los secretos confesados… después de todos los años, nos separamos. Masako se casó con un gran experto psicológico del país. Su boda fue todo un acontecimiento, incluso en el extranjero. Ahora sé que vive felizmente casada, trabajando de vez en cuando en casos espeluznantes. En cuanto a John, el joven cura volvió a su país natal y de vez en cuando nos escribe. Ha construido una iglesia y ahora la dirige a su gusto.

Sonrío para mí al pensar en Ayako. La guapa y segura sacerdotisa. Ella ha seguido con su trabajo, pero sigue soltera. Creo que ya tiene unos treinta y cinco años si no me equivoco. Muchas veces nos vemos para ponernos al día. Me encantan sus quejas sobre los hombres. Yo bromeo con ella proponiéndole que le gustan las mujeres, a lo que luego reímos más.

Vuelvo a estirarme en mi cómoda silla para luego recoger mis cosas e introducirlas en el bolso. Ya es hora de irse a casa. Al levantarme, me dirijo a la salida de la habitación, apagando las luces y cerrando tras de mí la puerta. Mis zapatos resuenan en el pasillo desierto del edificio. Me hallo en la planta de los despachos de los profesores. A decir verdad, tengo suerte de trabajar en un instituto como profesora de educación física. A raíz de dejar las investigaciones con Naru, supe que mi tarea sería otra puesto que me cansaba emocionalmente y… no solo eso, sino que irremediablemente le echaría de menos. Si me dedico a lo mismo que él… le extrañaré más.

Sacudo la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo, he tenido algún que otro novio, pero nada serio. Y ahora es mi mejor momento. Sonrío para infundirme fuerza. Las cosas pasan por algún motivo.

El cielo nocturno se deja ver a través de los grandes ventanales del pasillo. Hace calor. Me aparto el cabello largo de los hombros a la vez que aligero el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales desciendo con rapidez. Justo entonces me viene a la mente Bou-san. Él, siempre tan jovial y protector conmigo. Siempre le recordaré como un hermano mayor. Al parecer se va a casar, o eso me contó Ayako la última vez que nos vimos, hace cosa de un año. Me pregunto si le está yendo bien a ese monje artista. Sonrío. Por fin, al pasar por las taquillas del instituto, me despido del conserje, quien me devuelve el saludo con la mano alzada. Ya en el aparcamiento del centro, cojo el coche y me propongo salir. Necesito descansar.

 **Varios días después…**

—¿Mai, quieres tomar unas copas con nosotros? —pregunta mi compañera de trabajo Keiko, una mujer adorable de un metro cincuenta. Me muerdo el labio inferior, indecisa. Esta noche tenía pensado ver mi programa favorito sobre eventos paranormales.

—No sé…

—¡Venga! Últimamente estás decaída. No te vendrá mal divertirte un poco, ¿no crees? —inquiere ella cogiéndome la mano y sacudiéndola. Sonrío.

—Está bien. Pero por no hacerte un feo. —aclaro y ella salta de alegría.

—Bien, síguenos, Deisuke sabe de un local nuevo que dice que está muy bien.

—Bueno, espero que os guste. Lo encontré el otro día cuando…

Acto seguido, les sigo sin decir más mientras escucho a Deisuke. Mis compañeros son un cielo. Todos nos preocupamos por todos y formamos una piña. Deisuke tiene mi edad, mientras que Keiko nos saca cinco años. Eso sí, los dos solteros. Keiko bromea mucho sobre eso cada vez que puede. Nos hace llamar los solteros exigentes.

Caminamos durante unos veinte minutos, ahora estamos en el centro de la ciudad. Todo lleno de colores y… calor. La humedad también es palpable. Agosto es lo que trae. Suspiro, sacudiéndome el cuello de la blusa que llevo. Este acto parece que le divierte a Deisuke, quien camina a mi lado y sonríe. Es alto, quizá unos treinta centímetros más alto que yo. Justo entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan y, con descaro, su mirada castaña se detiene en mi escote. Frunzo el ceño, algo enfadada por su descaro y, a la vez, agradecida. Hace como un año que nadie parece interesarse en mí.

—¿Tienes calor, Mai? —pregunta fijándose en mis manos, las cuales siguen sacudiendo el cuello de la blusa.

—Si. ¿Tú no? —pregunto bufando —. Esta noche hace más calor que de costumbre, ¿no crees? —él asiente.

—Pero pronto lloverá. Se huele en el ambiente. —anuncia mirando al cielo. Justo entonces Keiko se instala en medio de ambos agarrándonos del brazo y, como una niña pequeña, corre.

—¡Esta noche nos lo pasaremos en grande! —exclama.

Todos reímos. La noche es joven.

La noche pasa entre risas, bebida, bailes, charlas sin sentido, caricias debajo de la mesa… Ahora estamos en el bar que Deisuke sugirió. Una vez comidos y bebidos, hablamos de ir al apartamento de él, quien amablemente nos sugirió que se encontraba cerca y, por tanto, con lo bebidas que estábamos, era más seguro quedarse allí esa noche. Ni a Keiko ni a mí nos pareció mal plan, por lo que accedimos en nuestro estado de embriaguez absoluto.

 _Oh, madre mía, qué dolor de cabeza… ¿dónde, dónde estoy? Palpo las sábanas que cubren mi cuerpo… Pero… ¡ugh! Un latigazo da de lleno en mi cabeza. Desorientada, me incorporo sobre una cama desconocida para mí. Con los ojos medio cerrados, observo alrededor en busca de alguien más, sin éxito. Estoy en una habitación pequeña semi oscura con dos muebles contados. ¡¿Pero dónde demonios estoy?! Descalza, apoyo mis pies sobre la moqueta cómoda, dándome cuenta en ese preciso momento de que sólo llevo mi ropa interior. Me abrazo sintiendo frío de repente. ¿Dónde está el resto de mi ropa? No veo nada en el suelo. Avergonzada, cojo la sábana de la cama y me la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo para luego abrir la puerta de madera. Me encuentro con la misma penumbra de antes en un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas cerradas. El suelo sigue una alfombra roja carmesí. Extrañada por el irrefrenable frío que hay en el ambiente, sigo caminando en busca de un baño. Cuando lo encuentro, observo algo terrible… El cuerpo de mi amiga Keiko tirado en el suelo y abierto en canal. Las tripas sobresalen de su estómago, así como su cara cubierta de sangre en una horrorosa mueca de sorpresa y miedo. Me llevo la mano a la boca, queriendo gritar y vomitar, pero me contengo pensando en que el asesino debe estar cerca. Si grito, me descubrirá aquí. Con un temblor que me impide moverme con normalidad, salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo, pero unas manos sobre mis helados hombros me sobresaltan y me impiden el camino. Giro mi rostro para ver quién es cuando una sonrisa espeluznante asoma en Deisuke._

 _—Veo que te has despertado. ¿Te gusta mi obra de arte? —susurra muy cerca de mi oído. Tiritando, trago saliva sin saber qué hacer. Su agarre se hace más fuerte, provocándome dolor._

 _—D-deisuke… ¿qué… qué ha… ha pasado? —pregunto como puedo a la vez que él suelta una risa suave._

 _—Veo que te he sorprendido… Pequeña niña, ahora llega tu turno. —acerca su boca a mi oreja, lamiéndola por el camino —. A ti te he dejado para el final… Porque eres especial. —justo entonces, me muerde la oreja. Sé que me ha hecho sangre._

 _Justo entonces, todo se vuelve blanco bajo un destello cegador que nos rodea a ambos._

Deisuke está encima de mí, me besa los labios con fuerza, con pasión, con desesperación. ¡No imaginaba que fuera tan efusivo! Pero, espera, algo no va bien. Lo aparto de mí con fuerza, a lo que él se queja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… es sólo que… ¿dónde está Keiko? —pregunto acordándome de ella de golpe. Él señala nuestra derecha, donde se encuentra mi amiga durmiendo a moco tendido, más desnuda que yo. Frunzo el ceño. Algo no cuadra.

—Deisuke, me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! Me he follado a Keiko mientras me suplicabas que también te lo hiciera a ti. ¿Y ahora por qué no quieres? —inquiere enfurecido. Trago saliva. No sé por qué, pero debo salir de aquí y pronto. Zarandeo a Keiko pero ésta no se levanta. Mierda.

—¿Qué haces, a dónde vas? —pregunta él siguiéndome con la mirada. Cojo el móvil sin más dilación, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, junto con mis otros objetos personales, y llamo al servicio de taxis.

—Dime tu dirección.

—¿Te vas de verdad?

—Si. Dime dónde estamos Deisuke. —ordeno con las ideas cada vez más claras.

—¡No! Dame el móvil, te quedarás aquí esta noche, ya es muy tarde. ¿A dónde vas a ir? —bufa él abierto de brazos. Se ha posicionado junto a mí a la vez que me ha quitado el móvil con rapidez.

—¿Qué narices haces? Dame mi móvil. Si me quiero ir no eres nadie para impedirlo. —me quejo un poco mareada. Mierda, la bebida hace efecto ahora. Oh, no…

Justo entonces vomito sobre sus pies y éste maldice alejándose de mi lado. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Después de vomitar, me acerco a él y, de un agarrón, vuelvo a tener mi móvil.

—Eh, ¡espera zorra! —exclama detrás de mí. Corro hasta dar con la puerta de salida y, sin pensar mucho, intento abrirla sin éxito. Está cerrada con llave —. ¿Dónde creías que ibas? Esta noche será muy especial. ¡Esta noche moriréis las dos! —comienza a reír como un verdadero loco y el recuerdo de algo tan vívido como la realidad se apodera de mi juicio. ¡¿Él va a asesinar a Keiko y luego a mí?! ¡He tenido una visión!

—Aléjate de mí, cerdo.

—Iba a empezar con Keiko porque pensé que tú serías especial, pero me obligas a matarte primero. —su sonrisa se hace enorme al tiempo que se abalanza sobre mí. Logro escabullirme por un lado y corro hacia el baño para encerrarme con pestillo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Llamo a la policía.

Una vez que saben la localización, me aseguran que no tardarán mucho en llegar, pero que no cuelgue. Accedo, sin embargo, los porrazos que da contra la puerta cada vez son más insoportables y brutos, hasta que se detiene. Aliviada, sigo en contacto con la policía. Unos segundos después, vuelve a la carga con lo que parecen sonidos de hachazos. Temblando, busco un arma en los cajones dando con unas tijeras. Con las lágrimas resbalándose sobre mis mejillas, espero el momento en que derribe la puerta. A los segundos después, su brazo se cuela por una grieta que ha conseguido dando hachazos, intentando abrir el pestillo desde el interior. Sin embargo, no dudo un segundo en clavarle las tijeras sobre su brazo. Esto hace que detenga el acto de abrir la puerta y grite de dolor. Pero no cesa en su empeño. Aterrorizada, sigo clavándole las tijeras en el brazo, mano… Donde pillo. La sangre salpica mi rostro, mis dedos, mi ropa… La visión sangrienta hace que quiera vomitar, pero reprimo mis impulsos para armarme de valor y, abriendo la puerta de golpe, dejo su brazo inmovilizado durante unos segundos, los cuales aprovecho para escapar de allí lo más deprisa posible. Detrás de mí, la voz grave me atraviesa como un rayo encolerizado. Agrando los ojos mientras ordeno a mis piernas correr más. Sin embargo, cuando llego a la puerta de salida, miro alrededor en busca de la maldita llave, sin éxito puesto que todo está oscuro. ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? Oh, dios, voy a morir. Aterrorizada, enciendo la linterna del móvil a la vez que alumbro un mueble pequeño. No me da tiempo a mirar los cuadros, así como tampoco diviso más allá de mi focalización en busca de unas llaves. Después de unos segundos en los que oigo los pasos pesados y desgarradores de Deisuke, me apresuro en la búsqueda. Los segundos se amontonan.

 _Uno…_

—No escaparás dulce Mei… —la voz falsamente endulzada me provoca escalofríos.

 _Dos…_

Se oye un tintineo metálico.

 _Tres…_

—¿Buscas esto? —de nuevo suena el tintineo. Oh no…

 _Cuatro…_

Deisuke, no, el monstruo aparece frente a mí, sujetándose el brazo ensangrentado. Ya no lleva el hacha. Pero sí unas llaves. Las llaves que abrirán la puerta. Ahora sé que nunca saldré de aquí.

Justo entonces, me acuerdo de todos mis amigos, de los momentos que pasamos juntos. En especial, de Naru. ¿Cómo estará? Ojalá siga bien, siendo tan narcisista como siempre. Siendo tan inteligente como de costumbre. Y yo… bueno, he tenido una vida normal. Ojalá hubiera podido completar mis objetivos de vida. No sé. Quería crecer más, llegar a tener hijos… incluso una vida mejor. Y, sin embargo, ahora todo acaba…

 _Cinco…_

—¡Te mataré! —grita abalanzándose sobre mí cual bestia. Sólo puedo cubrir mi cara, esperando lo peor.

 _Seis…_

Un ruido sordo deja en silencio todo. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? El tiempo pasa sin ningún daño. Me atrevo a mirar descendiendo los brazos y, lo que contemplan mis ojos me deja boquiabierta.

A Eugene a un lado, con la mano alzada y un rostro serio. De él salen disparados haces de luz blanca capaces de aniquilar a Deisuke ante mi atenta mirada. Espera… Desde que dejé de ver a Naru también dejé de mantener el contacto con Eugene. Naru me explicó lo sucedido entre ellos dos… gemelos. Uno asesinado, otro en busca de su cadáver. Trágico pero admirable por parte de Naru. De hecho, fue el hecho de descubrir el paradero del cuerpo de Eugene el desencadenante para que Naru marchara de nuevo a Inglaterra.

Después de dejar fuera de combate a Deisuke, Eugene —vestido de negro como habitualmente—, con sonrisa triste en la mirada, se vuelve hacia mí y, cuando está a centímetros de mí, mueve sus labios.

"Ten más cuidado"

Y se desvanece como el humo. Dejando el cadáver de Deisuke tirado en el suelo.

 _Varios días después…_

La noticia de que dos mujeres noquearon a un maltratador con potenciales asesinos dejó a la ciudad mella. No se habló de otra cosa durante los días venideros. En mi trabajo, todos se preocuparon por Keiko y por mí. Mi amiga tuvo que tomarse unos días libres para despejarse de la situación, después de la intervención policial quedó exhausta. Por mi parte, preferí seguir con mi rutina para no pensar demasiado. La visión de Eugene me desestabilizó más de lo que pensé, por eso mismo, me enfrasqué en dar clases. Hasta que un día no muy lejano, ocurrió…

Me encontré con Bou-san.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra. Caminaba en dirección a la estación de metro, puesto que durante unas semanas no quise coger el coche por razones de seguridad. Hacía calor, llovía, mucha gente con los paraguas abiertos, poco espacio… estaba agobiada. Yo no caí en llevarlo conmigo, me puse empapada. Y, en una calle abarrotada, un hombre pasó por mi lado. Rozamos nuestros brazos, casi sin notarlo, seguí mi camino pero una voz familiar me detuvo.

—¿Mai? —inquiere un Bou-san alto, robusto, con el cabello corto y su rubio habitual. Sostiene un paraguas negro. Una camiseta beige, unos vaqueros caquis y unas deportivas le confieren un aspecto casual pero atrevido. Parpadeo un par de veces, asimilando esta información visual. En ese momento, me aparto el cabello empapado de los hombros.

—¡¿Bou-san?! Oh, vaya… —acto seguido, nos acercamos por acto reflejo para poder hablar.

—¡Cuánto has crecido niña! —me mira de arriba abajo con su habitual voz jocosa. Luego se sorprende —. Te estás mojando. —acerca el paraguas para cubrirme, le sonrío apenada.

—Si… bueno, se me olvidó el paraguas. Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —inquiero un poco feliz por verle de nuevo. Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

—Espera, hablemos en otro sitio. ¿Tienes hambre?

Caminamos hasta un bar pequeño pero acogedor. En su interior, nos sentamos frente a la barra y pedimos unas bebidas. Por supuesto, nada de alcohol para mí. Ya había escarmentado.

—Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto para romper el hielo. Admiro cómo sus facciones relajadas de pronto se tornan duras.

—Verás, he comenzado de nuevo. —coloca las palmas de las manos hacia arriba —. Perdí todo cuanto tenía hace un año.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto con un tono grave. Él suspira, cabizbajo con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro ya no tan juvenil como recordaba.

—La que iba a ser mi mujer me dejó. Por otras cuestiones, me echaron del trabajo y… bueno, hace unos meses encontré un trabajo en esta ciudad. —esta vez su sonrisa se hace real —. Toco en un restaurante de lujo el bajo. Eso y unas chapuzas como monje me salvan cada mes de la miseria. —se encoge de hombros.

—Cuánto lo siento, Bou-san. —coloco mi mano sobre la suya en señal de afecto. Él posiciona la otra mano sobre al mía, agradeciéndomelo con la mirada.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? No quiero aburrirte con cosas de viejos. —se ríe sin ganas, y entonces le doy unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No me aburres! Quiero saberlo todo de ti. Te he echado de menos. —lanzo un suspiro sonoro, a lo que él arquea las cejas.

—¿Tanto me quieres? —su voz jocosa me provoca una sonrisa.

—¡Pues claro! Siempre me cuidabas.

En ese momento nos traen las bebidas. Para él una cerveza y para mí una coca cola. Cuando bebo, noto la mirada de este monje sobre mí. Por alguna razón, esto me hace ruborizar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto tratando de sonar bien. Él ladea la cabeza para luego sostenerla con su mano.

—Nada, te has vuelto una señorita muy guapa. —dice sin más y a mí me suben los colores aún más.

—¿P-por qué dices eso? —inquiero frunciendo el ceño —. No es cierto. —pego otro sorbo tras decir aquello. Él se inclina sobre mí, mientras que su brazo rodea mis hombros al tiempo que me acerca a su cuerpo. Irradia calor. Hace calor.

—Es la verdad. Has crecido. Y yo… me he vuelto un carcamal. —pega una risotada.

—¡Anda ya! —observo disimuladamente su esbelta figura. Le recordaba ancho de espalda, y sigue así. Su rostro no es nada feo, al contrario, tiene unas facciones muy atractivas. Y, ¿qué hago yo pensando esto ahora? —Estás hecho un yogurín.

—¿Ah, si? —alza las cejas repetidas veces. Ambos reímos.

—Mi vida es tranquila. Trabajo como profesora de educación física en un instituto. Vivo sola con dos gatas preciosas no muy lejos de aquí. —omito lo que ocurrió hace una semana. Aun no me siento con fuerzas para revivirlo. Observo la expresión de aceptación en su rostro.

—Eso está muy bien señorita. —dice para luego pegar un sorbo de cerveza —. ¿Y los novios qué tal?

—Qué curioso eres, ¿no? Pues te diré que ninguno por ahora. Y no los quiero, la verdad.

—¿Y eso?

—Creo que aún no estoy preparada para un romance. —me sincero rodeando el vaso con mis manos. En ese momento, él se rasca la cabeza.

—Como quieras.

—Por cierto, te queda genial el corte de pelo. Estás muy guapo. —le digo para cambiar el tema. Él sonríe.

—Es una larga historia. A mi exnovia le encantaba mi cabello largo. Pero, al dejarlo, opté por cortármelo, así no me recordaría que me lo dejaba crecer por ella.

—Ya veo. Pues déjame decirte que estás fenomenal. Además, ¡ya vendrán más! No te preocupes. —dictamino enfundándole fuerzas. Entonces él me acerca a su pecho mientras me revuelve el cabello.

—¡Ey! —me quejo, pero en realidad estoy muy a gusto con él. De repente, un latigazo en mi pecho comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. La mano de Bou-san descansa plácidamente en mi cintura, mientras que mi cabeza lo hace en su pecho. Un súbito sentimiento de deseo se apodera de mí.

—Mai… estás muy roja. ¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunta dejándome escapar.

—No. No. Nada. —se me escapa un amago de sonrisa —. Estoy perfectamente. Pero debería irme a descansar. —me aparto un mechón de cabello y busco en mi bolso la cartera.

—Vale, pero antes, apunta mi móvil para estar en contacto. —el diablo me estaba tentando. Y quería caer ante su más vil dulzura. Bou-san, con su sonrisa zalamera, me estaba despertando sensaciones nuevas e incómodas. ¿A dónde nos llevaría este reencuentro?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? :) Tened buen día ^-^


	2. Capítulo 2 Noche I

**NA: Hola! ¿qué tal? Espero que bien. Os dejo con esta segunda parte que se pone cada vez más interesante. Por otra parte, perdonad si cometo alguna falta, esto lo escribo en mis ratos libres. ^-^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Noche I**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el accidente con Deisuke, a quien posiblemente lo entierre su familia estos días. Desde entonces, mi vida había vuelto a ser normal. O por lo menos, más tranquila. Eso pienso mientras toco el silbato que da la salida para que comiencen el circuito de agilidad. Mis alumnos son buenos corriendo, pero son algo torpes. Sin embargo, les estoy mejorando los tiempos. Mi clase y yo permanecemos en el patio exterior, con una lluvia intermitente y unas ganas increíbles de que aprueben el examen físico para que no suspendan la asignatura en el curso. Justo entonces, observo cómo alguien detrás de las vayas que separan la calle del instituto balancea su brazo, en mi dirección. Extrañada, me dirijo hacia allí corriendo sorprendida de quién es a medida que avanzo. ¡Es Bou-san!

—¡Ey! —saluda él con la mano alzada.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —pregunto extrañada, ajustándome la coleta por algún motivo. En mi mano, sostengo un cuaderno para anotar todos los resultados de mis alumnos. Sin poderlo evitar, observo la apariencia de este gran hombre. Lleva una cazadora fina de color verde militar, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una bandolera. No me acostumbro a su corte de pelo, pero me gusta.

—Si te digo que quería verte, ¿me tomas por tonto? —dice rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Oh, vaya. —le miro entre entusiasmada y extrañada. ¿Por qué un hombre como él se interesaría en mí? Digo, ha sido como un hermano para mí, quizá sea ese el motivo de su interés.

—Si, bueno. Además, tengo tiempo libre. ¿A qué hora sales hoy? —inquiere apoyando sus manos sobre la verja metálica. La lluvia se incrementa, nos estamos empapando, pero no parece importarle.

—Dentro de dos horas. ¿Por qué? —Su rostro amable sonríe.

—¿Te espero aquí y comemos juntos? —aunque lo pregunta, es más una afirmación que una petición, pero extrañamente, me apetece quedar con él. Esto cada vez es más raro.

—Me parece genial.

Ambos sonreímos y, de alguna manera, soy más feliz que de costumbre.

De camino a un bar, Bou-san ha sacado un tema de conversación divertido. Me río mucho con él y, sin embargo, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá. Desde que me encontré con Bou-san la pasada semana, hemos estado en contacto gracias al móvil, pero no estoy muy convencida de si quedar con él está bien. Quiero decir, él ha salido de una relación duradera, yo me siento insegura casi todo el tiempo y, la verdad, no busco complicarme en este momento. Pero, al parecer, Bou-san no piensa nada de esto.

—Dime, ¿te parece bien pasar tiempo conmigo? —pregunto en un momento dado, mientras esperamos a que el semáforo cambie de color. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, luego se ríe.

—Pues claro niña, me gusta estar a tu lado. —aunque sé que sus palabras no van con doble intención, me pongo colorada.

—No… no lo entiendo. —sigo yo —. ¿Qué tengo de interesante yo? Mi vida es aburrida. No tengo ningún punto fuerte y… bueno, después de lo que me pasó yo… estoy extraña. —Justo entonces, el semáforo se pone en verde. Cruzamos en silencio, miro de refilón al hombre que tengo al lado, permanece serio.

—Dame la mano. —ordena serio. Me asusto ante su cambio de actitud.

—¿Qué? ¿P…por q…qué? —inquiero nerviosa. ¿Darle la mano?

—Tú hazme caso, no es nada pervertido te lo prometo. —asegura sin detenerse. Yo lo hago, ante su petición. Insegura, veo cómo él extiende el brazo y coloca la mano abierta en mi dirección. Trago saliva, pero obedezco y le doy la mano. Al principio el agarre es suave, puedo percibir su mano un poco rasposa, pero posteriormente, él me devuelve un apretón considerable, sin llegar a hacerme daño. Le miro sorprendida y avergonzada.

—¿Notas lo mismo que yo? —inquiere de repente. Él mueve la mano hasta que entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Una sensación agradable se extiende por mi brazo y cuerpo. En ese momento, todo desaparece y siento una paz sin igual. Cierro los ojos, ante esa sensación placentera. —. Mírame, Mai —. Hago lo que me pide —. ¿Qué sientes?

—Paz. —susurro, un poco embotada. Él sonríe de medio lado para luego soltarme la mano. Luego sigue andando y le sigo. —¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunto muy curiosa. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Hace un tiempo después de dejar de trabajar con Naru, me cité con Ayako y John. —vaya, aquella vez no pude acudir —. Reconozco que esperaba tu asistencia, pero eso es otro tema. Entonces me di cuenta de que cuando estaba con ellos, me invadía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad enorme. Y también las sucesivas visitas. Caí en la cuenta de que nosotros, los seis, tenemos una conexión muy fuerte, o al menos lo tengo con Ayako, John y contigo. —hace una pausa para colocar sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras camina.

—Vaya… pensé que sólo te había pasado conmigo. —digo desilusionada. Él se gira de repente y se coloca frente a mí, inclinándose hasta permanecer a escasos centímetros.

—¿A caso me quieres de alguna manera más… íntima, Mai? —pregunta con una ceja alzada y cara de orgullo. Yo me sonrojo. ¡Estamos muy cerca!

—¡No! No, solo me parecía un poco… romántico. ¿No crees? —digo sacudiendo las manos delante de él.

Los minutos pasan y por fin llegamos a un local de comida tradicional japonesa. El lugar es agradable, y nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada de las demás. Observo cómo él se quita la cazadora mientras que yo hago lo mismo con mi chaqueta beige. De momento, aparece el camarero y nos toma nota. A continuación, seguimos la conversación. El espacio entre las sillas es muy pobre, por lo que en alguna ocasión nos rozamos las piernas. Cada vez que ocurre, pido perdón.

—Deja de disculparte niña, no pasa nada. —dice revolviéndome la coleta. Yo hincho los mofletes, enfadada con él por tal acto.

—No me gusta que me despeines, Bou-san.

—No ocurría lo mismo cuando eras adolescente. —recuerda él como un viejo. Río ante su afirmación —. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Nada, es que pareces un viejo diciendo esas cosas. —vuelvo a reír, mi risa no le parece nada bien porque se ha inclinado hacia mí mientras con una de sus manos me toca la rodilla derecha.

—No soy nada viejo, Mai, es más, estoy más que en forma. —confirma guiñándome un ojo. El movimiento de su mano sobre mi rodilla, haciendo círculos, me distrae y a la vez me deja desconcertada. ¿Qué pretende? Estoy nerviosa.

—Bou... san… me estás… ¿acariciando? —no puedo ni articular las palabras con normalidad. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Él de inmediato deja de acariciarme.

—No. ¿Crees que yo haría tal cosa? —enrojece ante la acusación. Agrando los ojos, muy asustada.

—Si no has sido tu… ¿quién me ha tocado la pierna? ¡No me mientas por favor! —exclamo recordando cosas horribles. Bou-san alza los brazos en señal de perdón.

—Te lo juro Mai. Yo no te he tocado. —dice al tiempo que mira debajo de la mesa.

—Es-está bien. Dejemos el tema. No pasa nada. —susurro un poco aturdida. Seguro que me ha tocado con la pierna y yo lo he interpretado de otra forma. Pero en el fondo, sé que algo no va bien.

—Mai, si no te encuentras bien te llevo a casa. —propone él, preocupado.

—No, no, quiero estar contigo, hablando. Venga, cuéntame cómo te ha ido el trabajo últimamente.

Pasamos unas horas agradables en las que nos ponemos al día los dos. No sabía que Bou-san viviera tan cerca de mí, a solo unas calles de diferencia. Además, vive en un apartamento rentado. Lugar donde su casera era muy estricta con los pagos del mes. También me habló sobre sus trabajos temporales como monje en determinados lugares que se creen "malditos". En ese punto, le pregunté acerca de ellos y me los contó por encima. A su vez, yo le comenté lo ocurrido con Deisuke, sin omitir detalles. Siento que con él estoy en total confianza y sé que no me juzgará. Él no se esperaba tal confesión, y se preocupó.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos todos los días para acompañarte a casa? —inquiere con el rostro serio. Sus labios finos permanecen en una fina línea, dura.

—Muchas gracias, si te pilla de camino, por mí perfecto. —aseguro un poco más aliviada —. ¿Sabes? Desde que nos encontramos me siento algo mejor. Gracias por aparecer en este momento de mi vida, Bou-san. —le digo sinceramente. Él sonríe, avergonzado.

—¿Sabes? Yo siento lo mismo contigo. Creo que… me has devuelto algo que me faltaba desde hace mucho. —confiesa sonriendo. Ese colorete en sus mejillas me gusta.

—¡No te imaginaba tan tímido! —exclamo sorprendida, para luego darle unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Cuando tengo a mi lado una mujer tan guapa como tú me avergüenzo un poco. —luego susurra—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

Ante tal confesión, que no me creo ni por un segundo, arqueo una ceja.

—¡Oh! No seas ligón y mentiroso. Pero ya en serio, gracias por estar a mi lado. Me haces bien.

Justo entonces, vuelvo a sentir ese tacto en mi muslo derecho. Pego un brinco en el asiento y me baja la presión sanguínea.

—Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Vuelven a tocarme… la pierna. —murumuro asustada. Le cojo la mano a Bou-san, con fuerza. Él se tensa y mira debajo de la mesa.

—Siento una presencia, Mai. Y creo que está vinculado a ti. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Te acompaño a casa.

Los días se sucedieron sin más contratiempos. Llegó el día del examen de recuperación y mis alumnos acudieron puntualmente. Justo ese día, al acabar la jornada, fui a mi despacho para guardar y recoger algunos documentos cuando, al cerrar la puerta con llave, escucho un susurro en mi oído.

"¿Crees que todo quedará así? Estás equivocada…"

Una risa escalofriante sigue a dicha oración… y justo entonces, las bombillas de las lámparas colgadas del techo, estallan produciendo un ruido sordo y una oscuridad cegadora. Con un grito, me agacho asustada, apoyando mis manos sobre la cabeza.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —grito asustada. Es realmente acojonante que me haya enfrentado a tantos peligros pero ahora esté muerta de miedo.

No obtengo respuesta, como cabría esperar, sin embargo, se oyen pasos en la distancia. Como un zapato pulido marchando sobre un suelo acerado. Chirriante. Escalofriante. Comienzo a levantarme poco a poco, calculando la distancia entre mi posición y el ascensor. Rebusco en mi bolso el móvil y enciendo la linterna. Todo se ve más claro ahora, avanzo con rapidez hasta el ascensor pero, pensándolo mejor, iré por las escaleras. ¿Quién sabe si el ascensor puede sufrir algún problema? Así que, descendiendo los peldaños con cuidado, pienso en quién puede estar haciéndome esto. Un nombre asoma en mi cabeza. ¿Quizá puede ser…? No, no. Debe ser un malentendido. A lo mejor sólo es alguien haciéndome una broma. Si, debe ser eso. Y, en el fondo sé que me miento a mí misma.

Por fin salgo del instituto sin más percances y es cuando llamo a Bou-san. Él atiende el teléfono de inmediato, como esperando mi llamada.

—¿Si?

—Bou-san, ¿puedes venir a recogerme ya? —pido ansiosa. Él nota mi nerviosismo en la voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ya mismo estoy allí, voy de camino.

—Gracias, luego te lo explico, por favor, no tardes. —y cuelgo. Me abrazo a mí misma mientras diviso el instituto que he dejado atrás. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi respiración es muy rápida. Debo tranquilizarme.

De camino a casa, Bou-san me lleva en moto. No es la primera vez que viene a por mí con su moto, pero el hecho de agarrarle por la cintura me sigue poniendo nerviosa. Al fin llegamos a mi casa y, cuando me apeo del vehículo y me quito el casco, digo algo que jamás pensé que diría.

—Bou-san. ¿Te importa pasar la noche conmigo? —pregunto sin pensarlo muy bien. Solo estoy asustada.

—¿Estás segura? —asiento ante su cara seria —. Claro, sin problema. Sólo espera un momento a que vaya a mi casa a por un pijama.

—Vale. No tardes. —susurro antes de que se marche.

Una vez dentro de mi casa, suspiro y caigo de rodillas en el suelo. Respiro desacompasadamente. Estoy experimentando sucesos paranormales y me recuerda tanto a mi época con Naru… Que es demasiado dolorosa. Aun no lo he aceptado. Ya no me pertenecen ni siquiera sus recuerdos. Ya no es nada. Ahora estoy sola. Lloro desconsolada un par de minutos, en el mismo lugar. Después de lo que me parecieron segundos, llaman a la puerta. Abro pesarosa, enjuagándome las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Cuando veo a Bou-san, tiro de su camiseta para meterlo en casa, luego me abalanzo entre sus brazos, muerta de… miedo, pena y demás sentimientos indescriptibles pero negativos. Me siento mal.

—Ey, ey, ey, vale. No llores. Estoy contigo. —me susurra tranquilizador, acariciándome la cabeza y apretándome contra él aun más. Su olor me relaja, y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de paz que me invadió aquella vez que nos dimos la mano.

—Lo siento. Ya me encuentro mejor. —me apresuro a decir alzando el rostro para mirarle. Él sólo calla, analizando mis palabras.

—No te disculpes. Mejor siéntate y me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido.

Camino hasta mi pequeño salón y tomo asiento. Mi compañero hace lo propio a mi lado, tomando mis manos. Eso me tranquiliza aun más.

—Verás, ¿recuerdas lo del otro día en el bar? —él asiente —. Ha vuelto a ocurrir algo paranormal. Antes, en el instituto. Alguien me ha susurrado en el oído y luego han estallado todas las lámparas del pasillo. ¡TODAS! —tiemblo de recordarlo. Él asiente, pensativo.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho esa voz?

—Me ha dicho que esto no va a acabar así. Que estoy equivocada. —le miro a los ojos color miel —. Y creo que sé quién es. —confieso apartándome el pelo de la cara.

—Ese hijo de perra, ¿Deisuke? —sus manos aprietan fuerte las mías.

—Si. —susurro maldiciendo internamente —. ¿Crees que tiene solución? Aun cuando quiero recordar todo lo utilizado con Naru, creo que no he aprendido tanto como creí. Y me siento fatal. No sólo por lo que me está ocurriendo, sino porque pretendía ignorar ese pasado que ahora me provoca nostalgia y, dolor. —vuelvo a fijar mis ojos en los suyos y una llama se enciende en mi corazón. Una llama que creí olvidar. Que creí superar. Pero no, ahí sigue.

—Te refieres a Naru, ¿cierto? No lo has superado… —afirma él, eliminando el contacto conmigo. Asiento.

—Yo le quería y… y… él se marchó. —sonrío con tristeza —. Lo entiendo, resolvió el problema que le ataba a Japón. Y yo fui una cobarde. —me rasco la cabeza—. Dejé que se fuera. —suelto encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sé que llegasteis a salir, ¿me equivoco? A veces las relaciones son difíciles. Tanto, que las brechas que se abren son insalvables. Pero no por ello nos debemos sentir mal. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la felicidad. Al igual que yo… O eso espero. —dice riendo sin ganas.

—Lo siento. Soy una egoísta. Sólo hablo de mí cuando tú lo has pasado peor que yo. —coloco mi mano en su hombro, para transmitirle mi apoyo. Él lo agradece girándose hacia mí y plantándome un beso en la frente.

Si la sensación de tocarnos las manos era sublime, la del contacto de sus labios en mi frente me parece extraterrestre. Me aparto por acto reflejo. Él sonríe de medio lado.

—Es intenso, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué pasaría si hiciera otra cosa… —murmura acercándose a mi rostro peligrosamente. Aun sabiendo a dónde me conduciría todo esto, me quedo inmóvil frente a mi depredador.

—Bou… san. No creo que sea buena idea. —susurro ya muy cerca de sus labios. Ambos, con los ojos entrecerrados, fijándonos el uno en el otro,

—Di mi nombre otra vez. —casi gruñe cuando lo dice, cosa que hace a mi corazón latir aun más. La sensación previa al sexo, previa al placer, recorre mi cuerpo. Y es cuando pienso que quizá, eso es lo que me hiciera falta para olvidar a Naru.

—Bou-san. —mi voz suena tan sensual que me sorprende. Él reacciona de forma brusca, pero parece que se contiene. Me acaricia el cabello anaranjado, cierro los ojos, esperando el dulce beso y… sin embargo, no llega. Levanto los párpados y encuentro al susodicho mirándome fijamente. Agrando los ojos y le aparto de un empujón.

—¡¿Qué intentas?! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —inquiero furiosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti, solo estoy algo cansado. Será mejor que durmamos ya. —dictamina con voz autoritaria.

—V-vale. Espera un segundo que te prepare un futón. Puedes dormir aquí. —digo confusa por todo esto.

Bou-san me ayuda a prepararlo todo y, cuando me despido de él agradeciendo que se quede, apago la luz y me dirijo a mi habitación, no muy lejos del salón. Una vez cambiada de ropa, me acuesto y pienso en lo sucedido. Yo tenía ganas de liarme con él, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de intentar no acordarme más de Naru. De sus caricias, de sus palabras escuetas pero sinceras… De todo lo que significa él para mí. Soy la peor persona del mundo. Me alegro de no haberme besado con Bou-san. Él no se merece esto. Encima, me está ayudando mucho. Es un gran hombre.

Con esos pensamientos, cierro mis ojos al tiempo que mi mente divaga al pasado. A aquella vez en la que Naru y yo hicimos el amor. Aquella tarde en el despacho de Naru, de mi entonces novio. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo con intensidad y el fuego se extendió por todo mi ser. A la misma vez, me aferré a su boca, a su cuello, a su torso, su abdomen… le probé entero. Hasta llegar a su miembro. Sabía tan bien darle placer a mi amado que parce que fue ayer mismo. Justo ahora recorro mi cuerpo con mis manos debajo de mi camiseta, deteniéndome en mis pechos, los cuales masajeo pensando en que los toca Naru. Jadeo sin querer, volviendo el centro de interés mi abdomen, bajo un poco más hasta acabar en el monte de venus. Allí, provoco una presión dulce pero arrasadora en mi clítoris. Jadeo una vez más. Y, sintiéndome culpable, deseo volver a hacer el amor con Naru. Me acaricio un poco más hasta que no puedo más y salgo de la cama. Tengo calor. Necesito acabar con este sufrimiento. Quiero ser egoísta, quiero saciarme. Y, lamentablemente, Bou-san me servirá.

Decidida, abro la puerta de mi cuarto encontrándome con un Bou-san apoyado en el marco de la pared, mirándome fijamente.

—Lo siento, soy un cerdo. No debí incitarte a… —comienza diciendo él con voz ronca. Noto cómo me mira de arriba abajo. Solo llevo una camiseta de tirantes, además de mis braguitas de ositos. Por su parte, lleva un pijama ancho azul marino, el cual deja al descubierto la mitad de su pecho. Me muerdo el labio por acto reflejo.

—No. Lo siento yo, Bou-san. Pero te necesito aquí y ahora.

Y acto seguido, le agarro de la camiseta tirando fuerte para que entre y, posteriormente, cierro la puerta de una patada.

 _Continuará…_

 **NA: ¿Qué os ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo os gustará muuucho más. Nuestra querida Mai se abalanza... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¡Un abrazo! :)**


End file.
